Petyr Baelish (serial)
o.P. – od Podboju Aegona. na Paluchach |śmierć = w Winterfell |znany jako = Littlefinger |pochodzenie = Paluchy |płeć = Mężczyzna |włosy = Czarne |miłość = Catelyn Stark Lysa Arryn Sansa Stark |sojusznicy = Ród Arryn |wrogowie = Ród Bolton |pozycja = Lord Harrenhal Lord Protektor Doliny Starszy nad monetą (dawniej) |ród = Baelish z Paluchów Baelish z Harrenhal |przynależność = Ród Baelish z Paluchów Ród Baelish z Harrenal |debiut = Lord Snow |aktor = Aidan Gillen |znanyjako = Littlefinger |tytuł = Starszy nad Monetą (dawniej) Lord Harrenhal Najwyższy Lord Tridentu Lord Protektor Orlego Gniazda i Doliny Arrynów |narodowość = Dolina Arrynów Andalowie |status = Nie żyje |rodzina = Alayne Baelish – matka }}Lord Petyr Baelish, znany również jako Littlefinger – głowa rodu Baelish i pomniejszy lord Paluchów. Swego czasu służył w małej radzie króla Roberta I Baratheona oraz Joffreya I Baratheona jako Starszy nad Monetą. To za sprawą jego machinacji i intryg doszło do wybuchu Wojny Pięciu Królów. Wykorzystując chaos, jaki wybuchł na skutek wojny, został mianowany przez Żelazny Tron lordem Harrenhal oraz najwyższym lordem Tridentu. Wykorzystują swą pozycje poślubił Lysę Arryn, wdowę po zmarł Jonie Arrynie i został mianowany przez nią Lordem Protektorem Orlego Gniazda i Doliny Arrynów. Po śmierci Lysy udało mu się utrzymać tytuł i włada teraz Doliną, planując zniszczyć rodzinę Lannisterów. Jest jednym z najniebezpieczniejszych i najgroźniejszych ludzi w Westeros. Wygląd i charakter Jako dziecko był zawsze drobny i niski jak na swój wiek. Edmure Tully nazwał go Littlefinger. Był przebiegłym dzieckiem, lecz po każdym przewinieniu potrafił przybrać skruszoną minę. Lata nie zmieniły go zbytnio. Wyrósł na drobnego mężczyznę. Szczupły i zwinny zachował ostre rysy twarzy oraz śmiejące się szarozielone oczy. Nosił spiczastą bródkę, a w jego ciemnych włosach pojawiły się srebrzyste nitki siwizny. Zawsze kochał srebro i samego siebie. Biografia Wczesne życie Jego pradziadek był najemnikiem w służbie lorda Corbray. Gdy jego syn stał się rycerzem, wziął on sobie za sigil kamienną głowę Tytana z Braavos. Ojciec lorda Baelisha był najmniejszym z małych lordów na kilku akrach skalnych ziem Paluchów. W czasie służby w Wojnie Dziewięciogroszowych Królów, zaprzyjaźnił się on z Hosterem Tully. Efektem tej przyjaźni stało się wysłanie Petyra do Riverrun. Wychował się tam razem z dziećmi Lorda Tully – Catelyn, Lysą i Edmurem. To właśnie Edmure był osobą, która nadała mu przezwisko „Littlefinger”, nawiązujące do ziem, będących w posiadaniu rodziny Petyra. Kiedy podrósł, zakochał się w Catelyn, która nie odwzajemniła jednak jego uczuć; żywiła do niego uczucia, jakie żywi się do brata. Kiedy zostały ogłoszone zaręczyny pomiędzy Catelyn i Brandonem Starkiem, Petyr wyzwał o wiele starszego od niego Brandona do pojedynku o rękę Catelyn. Brandon oczywiście wygrał, ale na prośbę swojej narzeczonej darował Baelishowi życie. Po tym wydarzeniu Catelyn nie rozmawiała już z Petyrem oraz spaliła jedyny list, który otrzymała od Petyra tuż po śmierci Brandona. mały|lewo|Lysa rozmawia z Littlefingerem. Druga z córek Hostera Tully natomiast kochała Petyra, pomimo jego obsesji na punkcie Catelyn. Pewnej nocy, gdy Littlefinger był pijany i nieszczęśliwy z powodu odrzucenia przez ukochaną, Lysa zakradła się do jego komnaty i przespała się z nim. Petyr, będący pod wpływem substancji psychoaktywnych, pomylił ją z Catelyn, na co dowodem może być to, iż nawet nazywał Lysę imieniem siostry. Od tamtej pory twierdził, że zabrał on dziewictwo obu siostrom Tully. W wyniku tej nocy Lysa zaszła w ciążę. Kiedy dowiedział się o tym Lord Tully, zmusił on Lysę do usunięcia ciąży i wypędził Petyra Baelisha z Riverrun. Zrobił to, ponieważ rodzina Petyra była zbyt mała i mało znacząca, aby mógł wydać swoją córkę za jej członka. Starszy nad Monetą mały|Petyr podczas obrad nałej rady. Petyr utrzymywał stosunki z Lysą nawet po poślubieniu przez nią Lorda Jona Arryna. Kobieta przekonała swojego męża, aby przekazał on kontrolę celną na Gulltown Petyrowi, co zaowocowało dziesięciokrotnym wzrostem dochodów. Jego zdolność do prowadzenia finansów zaowocowała zdarzeniami, dzięki którym został on skarbnikiem Małej Rady króla w Królewskiej Przystani pod władzą króla Roberta Baratheona. Dzięki swoim wpływom zdobył on wielu sojuszników. Zakupił także znaczą ilość „domów rozrywki” w całym mieście. Tuż przed wydarzeniami zawartymi w pierwszym tomie sagi, Jon Arryn odkrył, iż ojcem wszystkich książąt, których ojcem rzekomo jest Robert Baratheon, jest tak naprawdę Jaime Lannister. Zostały one spłodzone na skutek kazirodczego związku z jego własną siostrą bliźniaczką. Arryn chciał ostrzec króla i poinformować go o swoim odkryciu. Petyr zmanipulował jednak Lysę, aby otruła swojego męża, okłamując ją, iż chce on odesłać jej syna na wychowanie do któregoś z wielkich rodów Siedmiu Królestw. Lysa, która była nadopiekuńczą matką, posłuchała Petyra i wykonała jego rozkaz. Po śmierci Jona, Littlefinger nakłonił Lysę także do wysłania listu do swojej siostry, Catelyn, z informacjami, iż Jon Arryn został otruty przez królową Cersei Lannister. Gra o tron Pojawienia Galeria Eddard and Petyr 1x04.png|Baelish poucza Eddard w sprawie polityki w stolicy. Small Council.png|Baelish na zebraniu małej rady. Cersei_Little_Finger_Season2.jpg|Cersei prosi Petyra, by znalazł Aryę Stark. Baelish Varys the climb.jpg|Littlefinger i Varys. Petyr vs Brandon.png Petyr and Varys 1x05.png Eddard and Petyr 1x07.png Petyr Baelish and Lysa Arryn 4x07.jpg|Petyr Baelish i Lysa Arryn. GOT S6 28.png Petyr_littlefinger_s6_The_Door.jpg|Petyr i Sansa. de:Petyr Baelish en:Petyr Baelish es:Petyr Baelish fr:Petyr Baelish it:Petyr Baelish ja:ピーター・ベイリッシュ pt-br:Petyr Baelish ro:Petyr Baelish (serial) ru:Петир Бейлиш uk:Петір Бейліш zh:培提尔·贝里席 Kategoria:Członkowie małej rady Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Doliny Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 1 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 2 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 3 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 4 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 5 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 6 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 7